Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 002
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 2, a Dragon Slayer, is the second chapter of the first volume of the manga adaptation of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with Raishin Akabane failing to make it into the top one hundred of the Academy, the requirement needed to be able to participate in the Night Party, after receiving the transfer admission test result of being in the 1235th place out of 1236. He then finds another way to enter the Night Party as he was mainly sent in the Academy to spy on the latest Machinart developed by major world powers for the Japanese Army. Onomatology Chronology In the hallway of the Central Auditorium, Raishin was disappointed as he looked at his transfer admission test result of being in the 1235th place out of 1236 as Yaya, behind him, looks on inquisitively. She then asked Raishin what the paper he was holding was. Raishin handed the paper to Yaya and answered her, adding a remark of making an excuse for himself from the result. Yaya reads out the result aloud causing Raishin to become more depressed. She then threw the result away and tried consoling him, noting the efforts he did to get into the Academy as well as his skills in actual battle. Raishin assented but sighed that at that rate he was not going to be able to participate in the Night Party. He then commented that he needs to think of a plan. Yaya exclaims that they should start cramming, but Raishin ruled it out as there are only a few days left before the Night Party and that there is only one scheduled entry test remaining. Yaya then asked Raishin what they were then going do when a sudden commotion suddenly caught Raishin’s attention. As Raishin turned to look, on Main Street, the crowd of students, frightened, was frantically clearing a path for Charlotte who, along with Sigmund, was approaching. Raishin commented on the scene when Kimberly suddenly interposed, introducing who Charlotte is and then comparing her to Raishin as she picked up his transfer admission test result. She handed it back to him as she introduced herself, gave him some advice, and then turned away when Raishin stopped her to consult on what he needed to do to participate in the Night Party. Kimberly answered Raishin the entry requirements, remarking that it would be impossible for him to participate, but Raishin furthered inquired for what he still did not know. Kimberly explained more about the Night Party to Raishin, and Raishin then remarked conclusively what he needed to do. Kimberly noticed Raishin’s fixation with the Night Party and asked him why he was and what he wanted from it. Raishin answered that he wanted to be a Wiseman. Kimberly saw Raishin’s determination, and as she turned her back and started walking away, hinted him of another way then finally left. After Kimberly left, Raishin looked out upon Charlotte, schemingly mentioning her registration code. As Charlotte was passing the street, she complained to Sigmund about the surrounding students’ reaction towards her. Sigmund cited the reasons for their reaction, making Charlotte irritated at him, exclaiming for him to keep quiet. Sigmund did not falter and continued on, suggesting Charlotte to make friends. Charlotte and Sigmund then continued on their banter when Sigmund suddenly noticed and pointed out ahead on Raishin, who along with Yaya, was awaiting her. Raishin greeted Charlotte and then recited her profile. Charlotte asked Raishin what he wanted from her, and Raishin challengingly answered her. The surrounding crowd of students then buzzed about Raishin challenging Charlotte into a battle. Charlotte mocked him of being an idiot, and Raishin retorted back of knowing his place, mentioning his rank. Charlotte was shocked and the surrounding students burst into laughter. Charlotte then mocked him again, but Raishin argued his resolve, making the surrounding students react repugnantly. Charlotte accepted his challenge and then commanded Sigmund. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form, surprising Raishin and Yaya. Adapted From The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' manga volume 1 chapter 2 was adapted from the first part to the first half part of the third part of the first chapter of the first volume of the light novel. Major Events * Raishin Akabane takes the transfer admission test, and after, receives the ranking of the 1235th position out of 1236. * Raishin Akabane consults Kimberly on another way to enter the Night Party, and Kimberly hints him of another way. * Raishin Akabane challenges Charlotte Belew into a battle. Filler Scene There is no filler scene shown in this chapter. Characters In order of appearance: * Raishin Akabane * Yaya * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund New Character * Kimberly Abilities New Abilities * Mass Manipulation - Sigmund Magic Circuit * Eve's Heart - Yaya, Sigmund New Magic Circuit * Gram - Sigmund Factions and Organisations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Japanese Army New Faction and Organisation * Night Party Executive Committee Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Academy Gates New Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Main Street * Egypt * Japan Terminologies * Machinart * Puppeteer * Automaton * Banned Doll * Magic Circuit * * Gauntlet * Rounds * Night Party * Wiseman * Mage * Magic Energy * Magic Circuit New Terminologies * * Battles * There is no battle shown in this chapter. Foreshadow There is no foreshadow shown or mentioned in this chapter. Trivia Refer Back There is no refer back shown or mentioned in this chapter. Cultural Reference * Raishin addressed Kimberly with the honorific, , a Japanese honorific suffix that may be used by a person to address or refer to a professor. * Kimberly addressed Raishin with the honorific, , a Japanese honorific suffix that may be used by a person of a senior status to address a person of a junior status or by any person to address a male teenager. * Sigmund commented to Charlotte using Moses' partition of the Red Sea; the ' , an event in the Book of Exodus of the Bible wherein the Hebrew prophet and former Egyptian prince, Moses (מֹשֶׁה), parted the Red Sea as he led the Hebrew people out of Egypt, as a metaphor for how the crowd of students reacted upon seeing her approaching. * Sigmund mentioned '''Moses (מֹשֶׁה), a Hebrew prophet and former Egyptian prince who led the Hebrew people out of slavery from Egypt to Mount Sinai where he then received from God the Ten Commandments, to his comment to Charlotte on how the crowd of students reacted upon seeing her approaching. * Raishin intentionally addressed Charlotte with the Japanese honorific, , a honorific suffix which is the parallel of the English honorific prefix, Lady, which is used in the United Kingdom to address a daughter of a duke, a marquess, or an earl, as Charlotte is a daughter of a former earl. Unanswered Question There is no unanswered question in this chapter. Note There is no note shown or mentioned in this chapter. Quotes * (From Kimberly to Raishin): “The Night Party is where Machinart battle until there is only one person left standing. If you go at it with a half-assed attitude your life will be easily forfeit.” * (From Raishin to Kimberly): “My goal is to become a Wiseman.” * (From Charlotte to herself): “...Whenever spring rolls around, the idiots who don’t know their place always increase in number.” * (From Raishin to Charlotte): ”There's one thing that sets me apart from the mob surrounding us. I haven’t given up before I’ve started.” Links Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters